


Ruby Torchwick

by DianaBlack1031



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaBlack1031/pseuds/DianaBlack1031
Summary: Faunus Ruby rasied by good Roman Torchwick
Kudos: 3





	Ruby Torchwick

“Neo take her to the bathroom and give her a bath.” The little wolf faunus was clinging to me like a lifeline, but Neo delicately extracted her and took her to the bathroom, where I soon heard the water running. I sat down on the couch and held my head in my hands. Summer Rose, my sister in all but blood, was dead, beaten by the man she loved. Her daughter, Ruby had seen the whole thing, her world completely shattered as she ran away. She had managed to grab Summers katanas though. A fluttering at my window was my only warning before Qrow had transformed and held me against the wall by my throat.  
“Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now.”  
“I can give you three.” I could barely rasp out. He glared but let me go. I immediately let out a rasping cough.  
“Start talking.” I moved back over the couch, Qrow trailing behind.  
“One, Ruby is in the other room. No I didn’t do anything to her, and she’s okay… physically at least. Two, I didn’t do it. I just found out about it today. And three, Ruby saw everything she can testify on my behalf.”  
“How did you find Ruby? I’ve been looking for her for days, and only after looking at some of Summers notes did I think to look here.”  
“She was in Vale, covered in blood and hiding in a dumpster. It wasn’t her blood, I checked. Apparently some bastard thought it would be a good idea to try and nab her and she cut his hand off.”  
“With what?” I pointed at the table near the door, where I had set down Summer’s katanas.  
“Can you call Oz? I need to talk to him.” Qrow paused for just a second before sighing and going out to the hallway. Neo came out of the bathroom with Ruby, who was wearing a pair of Neo’s old PJ’s. Ruby grinned when she saw me.  
“Master!” I blanched.  
“What did you just call me?” Her head tilted to the side in confusion.  
“Master. That’s what the other man had me call him when Mommy wasn’t home, but he was a bad Master and hurt me and Mommy. But you saved me, and you knew Mommy, so you’ll be a good Master.” Fucking little kid logic. Qrow came back in, looking both horrified and amused at my expense.  
“Ozpin agreed to a meeting, let’s go.”  
“Now?”  
“Yes, now. Hurry up, the next bullhead leaves in twenty minutes.” I sighed and quickly threw on a new change of clothes, seeing as what I was wearing was stained with blood, helped Ruby and Neo tie their shoes, and started the walk to the landing pads.  
********************************************************************************************************  
“It seems your story checks out, now there's only the matter of what to do about your actual crimes.” I fell to my knees in front of Ozpin, ready to beg.  
“I’ll do anything, just don’t take Neo and Ruby away.” He raised an eyebrow.  
“What claim do you have on Ruby, or Neo for that matter?”  
“Neo’s parents were abusive, they cut out her tongue and nearly killed her. As for Ruby, you know what Taiyang did to Summer, you can’t be thinking of sending her daughter back there. Qrow wouldn’t be cruel to her, but his drinking, his semblance, and his need for action would keep from being able to give her the love she needs.” Ozpin seemed thoughtful.  
“I have an idea of what to do. In the meantime, tell me about Neo.” I stood back up before I spoke.  
“She’s seven years old, I saved her when she was five. She loves neapolitan ice-cream.” Ozpin was typing something on his computer as I spoke. “She seems to have a bit of sadism, but it only comes out when she’s fighting.” He raised an eyebrow and looked up from his computer.  
“Does she fight alot?” I shrugged.  
“Outside of training, not really. And she adores cute things, so Ruby is 100 percent safe.” Ozpin chuckled, and his computer let out a ding.  
“There we go. You’ve been cleared of all charges, Ruby and Neo have been officially adopted by you, arrest warrant for Taiyang.” I stared at him in shock.  
“What do you get out of all this?” He smiled at me.  
“Is wrong for someone to want his granddaughter to be safe and happy?”  
“You have to be shitting me, there’s no way Summer was your child. She grew up in an orphanage.”  
“I am a very high profile target, Mr. Torchwick. If someone wanted to hurt me, the easiest way would be through my family. So I had to send her away. If that is all, let us go collect your charges.”  
********************************************************************************************************  
Raising Ruby by herself would have been just short of a nightmare, but Neo’s growing penchant for chaos made it so much worse. The amount of times I had to bail them out of trouble was truly astounding, and that’s not even mentioning the number of faunus that got pissed when they saw Ruby’s collar, or heard her call me Master(a habit I had failed time and time again to get rid of.) The collar was her own design, a band of black leather with fur lining the inside, silver, rose shaped studs going around it, and a dog tag with her emblem(a fucking paw print!) on one side and her name on the other. The only times she took it off was when it was getting too small and she had to send it back to be adjusted.  
Another problem was dog treats. One day when she was eight I had taken her to the park, I was teaching her(Since Ozpin had gotten me registered as a huntsman, I could take on ‘apprentices’), but Neo had insisted on going to school for some reason, and some women had struck up a conversation. In the middle of the conversation Ruby had come up to me with a handful of dog biscuits.  
“These are really good, Master! You should try one!” The women had looked at me in disgust before speed walking away.  
“What have I told you about accepting treats from strangers?” Her ears drooped and her tail stopped wagging.  
“Not to.”  
“So why did you?”  
“They were just kids my age, and they seemed nice. All I had to do was sit and let them pet my ears.” I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, in Ruby logic that was perfectly acceptable.  
“Just don’t do it again. And you are aware that those are dog treats right?” She nodded, still happily munching on them.  
“Where can we get some more though?” I sighed once again.  
And then there was the time Neo had snuck her into the school, and they had somehow caught it on fire. It took months to pay off the damages, and Neo was banned from the district. Neo started getting in fights every day, thankfully only leaving bruises, and a single broken bone once. And Ruby had sticky fingers like no-one’s business. She seemed to do almost on instinct, but never seemed to feel too bad. I won’t deny that her habit had saved me quite a bit of lien.  
The worst day was when Ruby came home beaten black and blue with a chunk of her ear cut off and wouldn’t leave her room for a week. When I eventually got the story out of her, I was furious. A couple of Beacon students had assaulted her, a ten year old, and laughed the whole time. Needless to say, I went to Beacon and shouted at Ozpin for about an hour before actually getting to my point. The boys who had attacked her were expelled and arrested within the hour.  
After that day, she became less excitable and focused heavily on her training. She improved in leaps and bounds, modifying Summer’s Katanas to be even more dangerous. She trained every day, save saturday, and when she wasn’t training she was either studying or working on the swords. She learned to manipulate dust, focusing on fire and lightning, and infused them into the blades.  
It was dark, and I was getting worried since Ruby wasn’t home and hadn’t called, so when my phone went off I grabbed it and answered without looking at the caller ID.  
“Ruby!”  
“Not quite Roman.” I withheld a groan, it was Ozpin.  
“What do you need?”  
“Your daughter has been arrested.”   
“What did Neo do this time?”  
“No, Ruby has been arrested.” I choked on the drink I had just got.  
“I’m sorry, what‽”  
“She stopped someone from robbing a dust store, and the Police are attempting to blame her for the attempted robbery. I’m sorting it out, but I need you to come down to the station to pick her up.” I sighed.  
“I’m on my way.” It didn’t take long to drive to the station, and when I entered Ruby was pointing one of her swords at a police officer while Ozpin stood off to the side looking slightly amused, and a little angry, and Goodwitch was rubbing between her eyes.  
“If you ever.” There was a growl to Ruby’s voice that I only heard when she was especially angry. “Touch my tail again, it will be the last thing that hand ever touches. Am I clear‽” He nodded frantically, and she quickly resheathed the sword. Another officer stepped out from around the front desk.  
“I’m going to have to arrest you for threatening an officer of the law. Put your…” Before he could finish she snapped her gaze to him, her eyes glowing with rage, and he hid back behind the desk.  
“As amusing as this is, your father is here.” She turned the door, eyes lighting up as she saw me.  
“Master! I’m going to Beacon with Neo this year.”  
“That’s great Ruby, now…” I glared at Ozpin, who had the audacity to smirk at me. “We’ll talk about that later, let’s go home.”


End file.
